1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the development of photographs. More particularly, the field of the invention is that of anti-static stabilizer additives used during photo processing and finishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the processing of photographic negatives, most particularly during the drying process, the photographic negatives surfaces require a "static charge" sufficient to attract and hold dust, lint, and other airborne particles. Consequently, the negatives must be cleaned before printing, typically by a mechanism which wipes the negative. Unless the negatives are cleaned, the resulting photographs would be of poor quality, i.e., they would appear spotted or otherwise marked.
However, the use of a mechanical wiper or other cleaning mechanism may damage the negatives and also produce photographs of poor quality.
What is needed is an additive for the final wash which minimizes the static charge on the photographic negatives.